Failure to effectively secure a fleet of computing devices can be costly for an enterprise. Highly sensitive data (e.g. work product and contact information) may be lost through a security breach. Additional costs attributable to a security breach can include damage to the reputation of the enterprise and lost business opportunities.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.